With the development of science and technology and the progress of society, a standard of people's daily life is improving and more and more network-based household appliances are springing up. The network-based household appliance is a new type of household appliances improved by applying a digital technology, a network technology and an intelligent control technology to a common household appliance. An in-house network may be established when the network-based household appliances communicate with each other. Meanwhile, the in-house network can also communicate with an external network.
Generally, before accessing the in-house network, the household appliance needs to acquire network configuration information of the in-house network, such as a name and a password of the in-house network. A general process of acquiring the network configuration information by the household appliance may be as follows. A mobile terminal acquires the network configuration information from a wireless router device. Afterwards, wireless network connection is established between the mobile terminal and the household appliance. With the wireless network connection, the mobile terminal sends the network configuration information to the household appliance, and the household appliance accesses the wireless router device according to the network configuration information, such that the household appliance accesses the in-house network.
A related data transmission manner is to send the network configuration information as a whole. After receiving a data packet, the household appliance parses the data packet to acquire the network configuration information. However, due to some network environment factors, such as unstable network environment, it is prone to cause data loss. Once the network configuration information is transmitted wrongly by one bit during transmission, the household appliance may not correctly identify the network configuration information. The mobile terminal needs to send the network configuration information again, so that the household appliance takes relative long time to acquire the network configuration information, thereby adversely influencing efficiency of the household appliance accessing the network.